The present disclosure relates to a conveyor device and an inkjet recording apparatus.
A conveyor device that conveys a recording medium using a conveyor belt has been offered as a conveyor device to be mounted in an inkjet recording apparatus. A recording head ejects ink onto a recording medium, and thus an image is formed. The conveyor device uses negative pressure created by a fan in order to convey the recording medium on the conveyor belt in a stable manner.
Some conveyor mechanisms (conveyor devices) include a platen belt (conveyor belt) and a platen plate (guide member) that supports the conveyor belt. Negative pressure is created and applied to a recording medium through conveyor belt holes (suction holes) and guide member suction holes (through holes) to suck the recording medium onto the conveyor belt. Thus, the recording medium is prevented from coming off the conveyor belt and being deformed to have a wrinkle or a wave in a surface thereof during conveyance. As a result, the conveyor devices can ensure that the recording medium is flat right under a recording head.